


Helpless

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader never thought that they would find someone, but Luke Skywalker chose to prove them wrong. Faced with small obstacles, the reader finds that they love Luke, no matter what might come of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested based off the song Helpless from Hamilton. I didn't exactly listen to the song the entire time, but I did base it off the lyrics. My thoughts are that you can listen to it if you'd like, just to get into the feel of it. Otherwise, I hope that you all enjoy this one, and I apologize for not having written is ages.

“Tell me again why we’re here,” you murmur, pulling at the end of your shirt and sighing loudly.

Leia puts down her drink, frowning at you as she looks around the room. “We’re here because _we_ are looking for someone intelligent to talk to for the night.”

You roll your eyes, grasping your water and downing half of it in one go. “Right, _intelligent_. It’s not really the word I would use for any of the people in this place if I’m being honest.” Chancing a look around the small bar, you run your thumbs over the rim of the glass you’ve been drinking from.

People are cramped close together, a cluster of men yelling at the television on the wall while the girls that came with them huddle at a table and gossip. There is a smattering of couples in booths and at the bar top, drinking and laughing and just enjoying themselves, but otherwise, there’s not that many patrons. None that catch your attention at least. One more go around proves to show there is a large amount of men hanging about, but that does nothing to comfort you. Men around here didn’t usually want to have an _intelligent_ conversation.

Just as you go back to your drink, the bar door swings open, a group of people wandering in and talking loudly amongst themselves. You look up, but don’t see anyone you know and focus back in on the table beneath your glass. Leia makes a sort of choked sound, causing your eyes to snap up to her face, where she’s got her lips puckered and is flailing her hand about. Before you can open your mouth to ask what she could possibly be doing, a shadow passes over the table, and you groan at the voice that speaks next.

“Well hey there ladies. I thought you were both busy with your jobs at the stuffy office,” Han Solo states, sliding in beside Leia and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

You roll your eyes at him, knocking back the rest of your water. “It’s called getting off of work, but it seems like you might not know that, given how often you’re in a haze anyway. I’m going to grab some more water, don’t do anything unseemly while I’m gone.”

Han makes some snarky comment to your back as you start towards the bar, but you ignore it. Taking a seat as the bartender handles all the people who’ve just walked in, you stare at your reflection in the mirror that’s hanging between two shelves of drinks. Was there something wrong with you? Leia seemed to reel in men without any problems, but you couldn’t get a single one to bite. Was it your hair? Maybe the way you dressed? Could it be how you acted?

Lost in the questions that roll around in your head, you don’t notice the man who sits beside you, his gaze on your reflection as well.

“Is there something wrong with that mirror, or do you just like how you look?”

Your head turns in his direction, a bit sharper than you would have liked, leaving you cussing and clutching at you neck. “Sorry, what was that? I was lost in thought.”

“I was just asking if something was wrong with the mirror, since you were so focused on it. Seems I got my answer after all, though I’m surprised you weren’t basking in your beauty,” the man says, smiling cheekily.

Something in the back of your mind nags at you, a small voice telling you that you’ve _seen_ this man before, but you ignore it for the bit of anger that’s settled in from his comment. That smile was creepily similar to Han Solo’s, and he _never_ gave women a proper compliment. Scoffing, you turn back towards the bar, waiting for the bartender to finally notice your empty glass.

“That wasn’t exactly the reception I was hoping for. I apologize if I said something wrong, I didn’t mean to offend you.” His voice is soft, much softer than any man’s you’ve heard before, and it makes your ears prick up, wanting to hear more of it.

Swallowing back the distasteful words that settle on your tongue, you turn towards him, taking in all of him. He has sandy blond hair that’s shaggier than you’re used to, like Han’s, but a bit longer, and with more of a boyish charm to it. His blue eyes pop, reminding you very much of the ocean. He has a handsome face, you’ll give him that much, but his attitude still is off-putting, and you aren’t in the mood to converse with someone who doesn’t have a lick of interest.

Noticing the way you’re sitting so stiffly, he clears his throat, his right hand raising out towards you for a handshake. “My name is Luke. Luke Skywalker. I came here with a friend, but I don’t know where he went off to, and I don’t personally know anyone that we came with other than him. I thought you might be someone to talk with, since you’re alone as well.”

“Who says I’m alone? I came here with _my_ friend, and she’s currently being hounded over by a slobbering fool by the name of Han Solo. I’m not alone, just…by myself,” you finish lamely, eyes downcast.

Luke’s hand is still waiting to be shook, and you exhale softly, taking it in your own and shaking it firmly. “Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N. I’ll assume that you started off the conversation with something that your friend told you would work on a woman?”

When you look up, his face is bright red, and he nods. “Yeah, but now that you say Han is with my sister, I think I understand why it didn’t work.”

Your eyebrows raise, and then the voice in your head breaks through all the fog, a picture slamming into the back of your eyeballs. You saw it when you were at Leia’s desk today, though you hadn’t really processed any of what she had been saying, too focused on how the guy in it looked so handsome. Now _your_ face is burning bright, hand slipping from his as you hang your head.

“Oh god, I didn’t even…I saw your picture on her desk and I didn’t even recognize you. Jesus, she never said you were so cute!”

Luke chuckles, and you slap your hand over your mouth, realizing you had said that out loud. Letting a soft whine escape your lips, you look at him, seeing he’s still smiling brightly. _That smile could outdo the sun._ Taking your hand away from your mouth, Luke shakes his head, the mass of hair on top swishing around his face.

“I think you’re cute too. Leia talks about you a lot, but she’s never said you were this stunning. Do you mind if I buy you a drink? We can chat while Leia and Han eat each other.”

You glance back towards the booth you were previously at, making a face when you see he’s right. “Sounds better than going back over there.”

* * *

“Oh ho, who’s this sending you letters?” Leia teases, tossing a small envelope onto your lap. Staring down at it, you set aside your laptop and carefully break the sealed back.

Pulling out a few pieces of paper, you smile at seeing Luke’s messy handwriting. He had gotten your phone number, which you both were taking advantage of, but when he’d asked for your address, you weren’t expecting _this_ of all things. Giggling to yourself, you read the letter, feeling your heart swoon at his writing.

“Now you _have_ to tell me who’s sent that, because you have _never_ looked so love struck before,” Leia gasps, taking a seat beside you.

You quickly fold up the letter, stuffing it back into the envelope and flushing. “It’s no one, just a…secret admirer. We met a week ago, but I didn’t realize he would be sending me love letters of all things.”

She squeals, gently smacking your shoulder and laughing. “This is amazing! Oh, oh I can’t believe this. Well, what’s he look like? Do I know him?”

Biting your bottom lip, you decide that it wouldn’t hurt to tell her. You can always spin it so she doesn’t realize it’s Luke. With that in mind, you start talking animatedly about him, and how you think he might be ‘the one’, which earns another excited squeal from Leia. By the time you’ve finished talking about Luke, despite not having mentioned his name, she’s waving at her face as if she was caught out in the heat.

“If you love me, you would share him.”

Making a face, you shake your head. _If she only knew he was her brother._ “I don’t think so. Anyway, I’m going to be heading back to my room now. I’ve got to finish this report before work tomorrow. We’ve got that big meeting, and I don’t want to show up without any of the hand-outs done.”

Leia nods, waving her hand at you as she looks down at her phone. In your room, you pull out some blank sheets of paper, scribbling down a response to Luke’s letter before shoving it into an envelope and sticking that in your purse. You’d mail it tomorrow, once everything was said and done.

Faced with your report, you find it easier to get it out of the way, knowing that you’d be sending the letter tomorrow. Shaking your head, you giggle to yourself. _I am way too in love with this boy._

* * *

Playing with your fingers, you watch as Luke and your father talk animatedly, a smile on Luke’s face despite your fathers own stony look. The two of you had been going out for almost a year and a half now, and while it seemed rather soon, you knew he was the one you wanted to spend forever with. All the letters that had transpired between the two of you were neatly bundled and stored in a box that was now sitting in the back of your car, along with all your other things.

While you had made it very clear to Luke that he didn’t need to ask your father for his blessing, he wanted to do this ‘the right way’, as he put it, and ask that your father give him his blessing before asking you to marry him. Fiddling with the ring on your finger, you inhale sharply. Technically, he had already asked, but it was still the thought that counted.

Suddenly, you see a flash of movement, and your father is stepping closer to Luke, eyes hard set. Your heart jumps into your throat, panic setting in at the thought that he was going to turn down Luke’s offer and you would have to interlope. Just when you’re sure that he’s going to make both of you leave, he grasps Luke’s hand firmly in his own, a smile breaking out onto his face as he wags a finger at him and chuckles.

“Be true, that’s all I ask of you,” your father states, glancing your way and nodding his head.

Luke turns towards you, eyes bright as he runs towards you and lifts you in his arms. You’re lost in his gaze again, staring down at him from where he’s got you, and you cup his face, kissing him delicately. His breath fans over your face when he sets you down on your feet, nose pressing to yours.

“Y/N, I know I don’t really have much to give you, but if you’ll take me as your husband, I’d want nothing more than for you to be my partner.”

His voice is soft, so only you can hear, and you sniff as tears pool in your eyes. “Yes, of course I will. I mean, you kind of already knew that, since you asked before, but yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Pressing your lips to his again, you wrap your arms around his neck, his own tight around your waist as he drags you into him. A groan passes your lips as he lets his fingers dig into the small of your back, and the two of you pull away softly, gasping for air.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to kissing you like that.”

“Me either, but we’ve got the rest of our lives to try.”


End file.
